The Trials
by yellowskies
Summary: will lois and clark finally admit there feelings for eachother?, will clark pass the trials of a mad man?, if he had to would he choose the woman he loves or his unearthly powers? old friends and enemies return...


Chapter 1

As the moon slips back into its sleep and the sun starts to emerge from its slumber,

Clark polishes of his nightly rounds around the world, checking for any cries for help or street crimes, he sighs to himself "will it ever end".

Tired of super speeding he casually walks through the Kent farm checking on the cows and crops, and seeing if anything needs fixing. Scanning the barn he

Spots a panel in the wall that's started to rot. Gathering his tools he takes out the rotting panel and replaces it with a fresh one, using his super powers

he'd finished within the blink of an eye "all in a day's work" Clark says as he steps back slowly admiring his handiwork as a smile starts to appear across

His face.

"Hey smallville" Lois said as she poked her head round the wide open double doors of the barn

"Hey lo..." Clark started to say before Lois put her hand up signalling him to stop

"It's alright smallville I know you need to get back to your barn duties so I wont keep you from your cow milking for long"

"Always a pleasure talking to you Lois" Clark said with a mocking grin on his face which Lois returned with a sarcastic smile.

"So what's the story?"

"What makes you think its about a story?" Lois said putting on a innocent face

"Lois, it's always about a story" Clark said with a raise of his eyebrow "come on, out with it"

"Fine" Lois hated that Clark knew her so well "so there's been a series of crimes all surrounding one area in metropolis within the last week"

"There's crimes all over metropolis Lois it's the world we live in"

"Yes but not five similar crimes all on one street in one week smallville. This is a story; we have to jump on the wagon before someone else does"

"Lois one day your reporter's nose is going to get you into a lot of trouble"

"Don't worry about me smallville. I can take care of myself" Lois said crossing her arms over her chest

Clark started to walk slowly towards Lois his expression turning serious, Lois thought about stepping backwards but her body just wouldn't allow it

Clark kept walking closer to Lois until is face was inches away from hers, with his right hand Clark put is finger underneath Lois' chin and tilted her

Head up towards his. "I know you can..."Clark said in a low soft voice "...but if you ever need me im here" as Clark spoke Lois could feel his cool breath

on her face, Lois felt herself getting dizzy and closed her eyes as Clark gently kissed Lois' forehead, and even slower than he walked towards her started

to walk back, for a moment Clark thought he could hear Lois' sigh of disappointment. Eventually Lois opened her eyes and stumbled backwards in shock.

"right well um...ill met you back at the daily planet in an hour to go over the story" Lois said her voice wavering

she started to walk back out of the barn and towards her car when Clark grabbed her wrist

"I'm finished here we can ride together so we can get started on the story straight away" Lois said nothing just nodded and looked down at her wrist

Which was still locked in Clarks grip, Clark noticed he still had Lois' wrist and gently let go smiling sweetly. Then he followed her out to her red bug, a sensible car for Lois, Clark liked that she didn't go for anything extreme like a sports car though Lois promised she would get one someday when

She could afford it but Clark didn't like to think about it to much as it troubled him to think of Lois in a sports car whizzing around the streets, she's

Already a danger magnet what would happen when she had a fast and dangerous vehicle to help her out.

s-----v

It was a silent ride to the daily planet every now and then Lois would look over at Clark and when he looked over to her and there eyes locked,

Lois immedialty whipped her head around to resume staring at the road and Clark would produce a slight smile on his face trying to hide his entertainment

Of the encounter.

They were still silent as they made there way through the bustling office room stuffed with busy workers when Lois' phone rang, they both jumped at the

Noise, and were relieved that something had broke there uncumftable silence. Clark saw Lois' puzzled expression she gave when she saw the number.

"Who is it Lois?" Lois ignored Clark's question and walked off into the ladies room, Clark was about to use his super hearing to check on Lois but Chloe

Caught his attention before he had the chance.

"Clark" Chloe was at her desk waving franticly and signalling Clark to come over.

"Hey Chloe, what's up?"

"Well it looks like you'll have to survive without your blonde sidekick for a week or two; Jimmy is sweeping me off my feet with a surprise honeymoon

As we didn't get a proper one on our first round" Chloe said exited but then her expression changed to seriousness "but he doesn't know I know so you can't

Tell him" she added.

"Cross my heart" Clark said making and 'x' like shape across his chest "when do you leave?"

"In two days" Chloe said letting a smile cross the entire length of her face.

at that moment Lois came in pushing her way through the tonnes of reporters moving around the hall, she knocked a few people down along with their

Hundreds of papers which caused everyone else to create a path for Lois to follow instead of letting her continue her path of destruction across the

Entire room. Not even bothering to help repair the damage she caused and apologise to the people she banged into she walked furiously towards where Clark

Stood.

"No time to explain smallville, I just got an anonymous tip we have to go, hey Chloe" Lois said with a sweet smile which Chloe returned with smile of her own

She turned around and started walking but didn't hear Clark behind her he was still talking to Chloe

"Come on smallville get your butt in gear" she said turning back immediately and starting to walk again, the people that filled the room instantly made a

Path, desperately trying to avoid another run in with her.

"You better go before she really gets annoyed and starts calling you Clark" Chloe said raising her eyebrow in amusement.

Clark let out a little laugh before he started to walk to catch up with Lois; it wasn't hard for him as one of his strides covered three of Lois'

s-----v

After what felt like a century due to the lack of communication they were in an alley way off the main road,

It was gloomy and dead silent.

"This is where the anonymous tip told you to come?" Clark looked at Lois with a worried look

"What's the matter smallville scared of the dark?" Lois responded with a sarcastic look tilting her head to the left

"HELLO..." Lois shouted "its Lois lane, hello"

"I don't think anyone's here Lois"

"Maybe you're right smallville" Lois said with slight disappointment in her voice

"Wait" a small voice said

Lois and Clark immediately spun round to see who was there but the alley was empty

"Hello, who's there" Clark said in a low but stern voice as he started to walk over to the area he though he heard the sound come from

"Stop" the voice said, but Clark carried on moving closer to the voice

"Smallville be careful" Lois said with worry in her voice

"You should listen to your partner Kent"

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you Clark you went to smallville high, dad died when you were 18, you're best friend is Chloe Sullivan, your history with lex luthor

Oh and not forgetting your special abilities..." the voice seemed to get closer as it went through Clarks life like it was being read off a list, but

Clark still couldn't place where the voice was coming from

"Show you" Clark said cutting off the voice

"As you wish" the voice said mockingly, out of the shadows a man half showed himself he had brown hair, faded denim jeans and a simple white t-shirt on.

"Wait is you the anonyms tip?" Lois said

"Yes miss lane" the man responded his eyes now moved from Clark to look at Lois

"What do you want" said Clark

"I want the world to know who you are Clark, who you really are" the man still had has gaze locked on Lois

"Who smallville, what makes you think the world wants to know who he is, has a small town farm boy turned news reporter..." Clark looked back at Lois faking

A hurt look "...no offence smallville" Lois said with a smile

"Really, if only you looked closer miss lane... if everyone just looked closer..." the man then switched his gaze from Lois to Clark

"...you can't hide behind your glasses for much longer"

Lois gave the man a confused look, "what do you mean?"

"Shall I tell her or are you going to do what you should have done a long time ago"

"I have nothing to hide" Clark said in a stern voice Clark did not move just stared at the man with disgust

"Very well then, let's give miss lane a little demonstration"

The man put up his right hand and signalled to something

As soon as the man did this two thugs came out of nowhere and grabbed Lois, and even faster than the thugs appeared Clark was throwing the thugs off of

Lois and through the air, one thug got back up the other, Clark assumed was knocked out from falling into a dumpster Clark casually walked over to Lois and

Offered his hand to Lois who at first hesitated but took Clarks hand and got to her feet "thanks smallville"

"Okay let's go to the next level" the man said with enjoyment

The thug that was still concise threw Lois to the ground which knocked her out and took out a knife from his pocket "imp going to enjoy this" the thug said

But before the thug had even had a chance to raise the knife he found himself smashing into a window

"Lois? Lois? Lois!" Clark said desperately he could see the head wound she had acquired, but it wasn't bad

Clark scooped Lois up in his arms and kissed her gently on the forehead he was about to move when he heard the sharp sound off hands smashing together

He turned around slowly the man was applauding him

"well done Clark, im impressed you've passed the first stage with flying colours" said then man slowly walking backwards

"wait what do you mean the first stage" clark gave the man a puzzled look

"you'll see" the man said leaving a trail of an eerie laugh and finally disappering into the shadows

and without another thought clark took off into the sky with lois still unconcise in his arms

s-----v

As lois attempted to open her eyes everything was blured but as her eyes became more focused she could make out that she was no longer in the dark, gloomy

alley way with thugs and a creepy shadow guy but at the kent farm in clarks room "clark?" lois said trying to get up but failing when clark pushed on her

sholder lightly "stay still you had a nasty bang to the head"

"well when two tonne thugs throw me to the ground that tends to happen" Lois said sarcasticlly which clark responded with a light laugh

"what happend in the alley?"

"don't you remember?" Clark said hoping he wouldnt have to explain

"i only remember that creepy shadow guy talking to us and then the thugs grabbed me and threw me to the ground" Lois said trying to remember more clearly

what happend, Lois looked at Clark with a confused expression

"yeah and then they ran off..." Clark said wavering "...got scared i guess"

"hmmm" Lois gave clark a unbeliving look but didnt push it any further, which surprised him

"what time is it?..." Lois said "...we have to get started on that story"

Clark rolled his eyes " it's 8 o'clock " he said giving the wall clock a quick glance

"wow i've been out that long, we better get moving" Lois stated to get up a little to quickly but failed and flopped back onto the bed

"owwwww" Lois said gently hovering her hand over her head wound "what's the matter are you oka?" said Clark sounding very concerned

"nothing i can't handle smallville"

"you dont have to be so brave all the time you know lois" Clark said looking into Lois' eyes

Lois looked straight back at Clark as they led on his bed staring into eachothers eyes until Lois broke there gaze

"well we uh better get started on that story smallville" but as Lois went to get up clark grabbed Lois' waist "wait" Lois turned her head so that they were

looking at eachother again but when she turned Clark was alot closer than she expected, there faces were inces apart as Clark closed the space between there

lips and kissed Lois gently, at first there lips only grased eachother like an experiment but the second kiss was more passionate there lips locked perfectly

like pieces of a puzzle, Lois had to break away just to come up for air

"you never said anything" Lois whisperd " lois, everyone knows how i fell about you expet you",

As they continued to kiss Clark kept a hold of Lois' waist and pulled her up ontop of him whailst she locked her arms around his neck he enjoyed

the slight squeak that escaped Lois mouth as he slid his hand down her back and under her shirt

if only she had realy looked at Clark close enough she would have seen what he had realy felt for her

Lois untwined her hands from around his neck and started to undo Clark's shirt,

It was strange not seeing him in plaid but Lois did enjoy seeing Clark in his fitting work attire

Lois thought something would have gone wrong whilst undoing Clarks shirt as she was shaking so much but her nerves must just have been concealed on the

Inside as Clark's shirt slid off his chest smoothly, Clark rolled over holding Lois close, he slid Lois clip out of her hair letting her perfect curls fall

On her shoulders and tucked a stray hair behind her right ear, he traced her jaw with his finger and glided it pass her neck, down until he reached the

First button on her teal blouse that fitted perfectly showing off her curves,

Carefully undoing them one by one he found he was just as nervous as Lois but managed to unbutton them all successfully.

They stopped and looked straight into each others eyes a smile appearing across both of there faces; Clark looked towards the window and saw the sun setting

But couldn't tare his stare away from Lois long and so he looked back and they resumed undressing each other and kissing passionately whilst getting

Lost in each other...

The sun disappeared into the far distance and the moon emerged from its sleep bathing the sky ready to watch over the world as they sleep.


End file.
